


Waiting Never Killed Anyone (although Lance would disagree)

by sooshissi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bruises, Coming Untouched, Lance in Panties, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, bc there isn't enough of that, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshissi/pseuds/sooshissi
Summary: It had been 9.5 minutes to be exact since Keith has asked him to wait for him in Lance’s room.For what? He didn't know.





	Waiting Never Killed Anyone (although Lance would disagree)

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, I'm back with my second Voltron fic. I want you all to know I am entirely writing for me (and Zen, if they're even reading this ^_ ^.) 
> 
> Comments are 100% appreciated!

He hated waiting.

 

If anyone was to ever ask Lance the number one thing he hated, he would jokingly ask ‘ _besides Keith and his_ _wonderful_ _mullet?’_ it would be waiting.

 

He hates how seconds (ticks? They were in space after all.) turned into minutes, and minutes to hours, even if only 10 minutes may have passed.

 

It had been 9.5 minutes to be exact since Keith has asked him to wait for him in Lance’s room.

 

Lance was all for surprises, he LOVED surprises, especially when they’re for him because, let’s be honest, he is a luxury few can afford, even if that statement made Keith laugh so hard he almost peed himself.

 

It was agonising to wait, Lance was almost ready to give up when the hydraulics of the door, revealing a clean, still kind of wet, Keith, (Lance was mildly upset that he took his time showering, I mean, really, which one of them had the butt plug in any way?)

 

Lance made grabby hands at him, accompanied by a whining sound, needy, high pitched, and stuck in the back of his throat.

 

Keith, the bastard, just laughed at his poor attempts to draw his lover (rival, Lance was thinking, if Keith loved him he wouldn’t be doing this.) closer.

 

As if over teasing Lance, he finally, FINALLY, stepped closer, accepting Lance’s embrace and putting his face into Lance’s neck and chuckling, low and grainy, causing Lance to shiver.

 

“You were really, really patient, yeah? Waiting for me, even though you didn’t know what I wanted.” Keith started mouthing at his neck, some places harder than others.

 

“Didn’t know if I just wanted to sleep or fuck? You’re a good boy, Lance. Such a good boy.”

 

Lance was already a mess from Keith just speaking to him, his cock hard in his shorts, which, really, he was wearing in hopes of getting laid, so he carried a lethal secret under them.

 

He gave a low groan as Keith bit particularly hard in one spot, causing Lance to thrust his hips towards Keith, needing, wanting, friction.

 

Lance moved to take Keith’s shirt off, glancing at his eyes to make sure he had permission. Keith gave him a nod, and with that his shirt was gone, leaving both of them in shorts.

 

Keith went to pull Lance’s shorts off and gasped once they were pooled around his ankles. Lace panties sat on Lance’s narrow hips, barely covering his cock but looking one hundred percent obscene, making Keith groan.

 

“Looks like we both had surprises,” Lance grunted as Keith practically threw him on the bed.

 

“Fuck Lance, do you have any idea what you do to me?” Keith shucked his underwear and shorts off in one go.

 

“I have.. I have one more.” He stuttered out as Keith was naked, and a naked Keith was a very, very good sign.

 

He carefully removed the black lace, relishing in Keith’s gasps as the silver butt plug came into view.

 

“Godammit Lance.” Keith went to toy with it, pushing and pulling it before removing it completely, making Lance whine it the loss.

 

Keith replaced the plug with two fingers and his tongue, licking at Lance like he was candy he hadn’t had in months.

 

Lance was moaning and gasping out _‘more’_ and _‘so good Keith, more please.’_

 

Keith was up to three fingers before he deemed Lance stretched enough for him.

 

Once Keith was fully seated in Lance, he pulled out until only the head remained, and shot his hips forward, causing Lance to moan at the pleasurable burn and thrust his hips down to meet Keith.

 

“ahhh- K-Keith, fuckk, right there, right there…” Lance was a mess, slobber leaving his mouth as he moaned.

 

Keith kept the angle, hitting Lance’s prostate with such force that Lance was sure he’d come untouched, scratch that, he was coming untouched.

 

Keith’s mouth fell open with a loud groan, a moan cutting itself off in the middle, his eyes rolling back in their socket as he came in Lance, causing him to come as well, a grunt cutting itself off in the middle and turning into a silent scream.

 

Lance, had ~~three~~ four kinks, the buttplug, praises, and lace being three, the other? He got off on being come in. It got him off so fast it left his head spinning.

 

Their breaths were coming hard and fast, Keith had fallen on Lance somewhere between the bliss.

 

“Keith, buddy… Dude?” Lance was gripping shoulders.

 

“Mmmph.” Keith had his face on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Lifting his head and putting his arms on either side of Lance and pulled out slowly.

 

“I said ‘don’t call me buddy, my dick is- literally in your ass.’”

 

“There he is, come on, we need to… shower?” Lance rolled over and up onto the edge of the bed.

 

“Can I just say, that while it feels good, the clean up fucking blows.”

 

Keith hit him with the pillow.

 

They had sex again in the shower, scarring Hunk for the next 10 years.

  
(I pity Hunk.)


End file.
